


Lex Luthor - President

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-27
Updated: 2005-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex finally makes his bid for the presidency, but not quite like he had originally imagined.  Written in the same universe as "A Dose of Kent" - four years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex Luthor - President

## Lex Luthor - President

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969/>

* * *

*Summary:* CK/LL SLASH! COMPLETE!! Lex finally makes his bid for the presidency, but not quite like he had originally imagined. Written in the same universe as "A Dose of Kent" - four years later. 

*Disclaimer:* I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

*Author's Note:* Spoilers all the way through Season Four, but selective use of Smallville and DC Comics canon. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. Thanks to Sev1970 for betaing for me. 

* * *

The room erupted into pandemonium as Lex Luthor's name was announced as their next president. Thunderous applause greeted the man in question as he stepped up onto the stage, dragging his blushing husband along with him. The two grinned at each other, both relieved that all the tension that had dominated the last several months seemed, at last, to have ended. 

It had been a tough and bitter fight. Lex's predecessor had been a person without imagination, unwilling to challenge old ideas and ways of doing things despite the obvious need for improvements. What had started as a simple discussion between several parents, grousing over the need for modernization, had evolved into Lex organizing a list of complaints and suggestions which he had brought to the president's attention. Instead of a positive response, the president had tried to treat Lex like a child, offering promises and platitudes. Most people would have been satisfied to sit back and wait, but Lex had too many years of dealing with Lionel's machinations to let it be. 

After discussing his options with Clark that same night, and then speaking with a group of the parents later that week, Lex had decided to have his name added to the ballot for the next election. He had no desire to win, only to have a platform to have their grievances heard. People had overwhelmingly responded. It seemed there were a great many that had been unhappy with the status quo, but none had been willing to take the step to change things themselves. However, mobilized behind a leader, especially one as intelligent, charming, and knowledgeable as Lex, they were a force to be reckoned with. 

Poll after poll showed Lex edging up on his opposition. Week after week saw his chances growing greater to take the presidency. Then tonight, the night of the election, it had all coalesced into this, his victory celebration. 

Jonathan, Martha, and their three children had joined him and Clark on stage. Clark had lifted nine year old Conner onto his shoulders, while eleven year old Kendall stood between her grandparents, each of her hands clasped in one of theirs. Lex held four-year old Kenny, who sleepily burrowed into his father's shoulder. After a few moments, Lex motioned for quiet, and the crowd simmered down. With a quick peck to Clark's lips, he turned back to the microphone. 

"Thank you so much for being here tonight. Your support and enthusiasm throughout this campaign have been awe-inspiring. I've had political aspirations since I was a very young man. Though this is a very different goal then that young man wanted," Lex paused, his lips quirking into a wry smile for a moment, before again taking on a serious expression, "it's one that the man standing before all of you wants more than anything - for myself, for my family, for all of us." 

Lex looked out over the smiling crowd, still amazed at times like this how many good friends he could count amongst them. "I can't thank you all enough for the support you've offered. We plan to make many changes this year, and we won't be able do it without you. This presidency isn't about me, it's about me being the voice to make your issues and needs known, to help us to make the improvements that we want, to make this a better place for our children. This is our victory tonight, but it is just the beginning. 

"By the end of this school year, we hope that we can have our cafeteria remodeled; a new computer lab set up with the latest hardware and software, in addition to new computers for each classroom; and the foundation laid for our new gymnasium. As soon as we can, we'll start on the improvements for the building which houses the lower grades as well." Lex held up the piece of paper that held their original typewritten requests to the former president. "These were our goals back then when we began, and these will be our achievements now." 

"Your votes were vital, but your help is also going to be needed, and not just your money. There are so many goals that need to be met, that there will be times that we have to get in here and do the work ourselves. You don't need a particular skill to help. We need a lot of hands to complete everything from the simplest, to the most complicated task. I can promise you that you won't have to do anything as nasty as mucking out stalls. If there's any 'mucking out' to do, we'll let my father-in-law take care of it." He paused for the collective laughter of the group, most of whom had heard Lex's stories of the time he had spent as a resident of the Kent farm so long ago. Lex looked to his left, glancing first at Clark's blinding smile, and then at Jonathan, who was chuckling as he rolled his eyes at his son-in-law's antics. 

Lex was grinning as he turned back to the crowd. "Your first opportunity to help will be next Saturday. Clark and I are going to be here starting the work on transforming those two old classrooms into our new, state-of-the-art computer lab. Anyone who wants to put in an easy day's work, and have a great deal of fun while they're doing it, come and meet us. 

"It's been a long evening, and we all have to get home to get our little ones, and ourselves, to bed," he said, as he nodded towards the boy who had fallen asleep in his arms. "Thank you again. As usual, I'm humbled by your outpouring of support and friendship. Goodnight, everyone." 

There was again thunderous applause, and many stepped forward to shake Lex's hand, assuring him of their belief in him. Slowly, the group emptied out of the cafeteria of St. Michael's Academy, leaving their new Parents' Association president to gather his own family, and retire for the evening. 

* * *

Later that night, after the children had been tucked into their beds, and Martha and Jonathan tucked into the guest room of Clark and Lex's Metropolis home, the two men lay in their bed quietly talking. 

"If it wasn't for us you could have been president of the United States. You gave up so much for our family," Clark said, a hint of sadness in his tone. 

"And I got so much in return," Lex hastily replied, capturing Clark's lips in a soft kiss. "I'm very happy with the way my life turned out, Clark. I have no regrets. I'm concerned enough that being president of the Parents' Association is going to take me away from you and the kids too much." 

Clark rolled his eyes, his good humor returning with Lex's reassurances. "Lex, you always make time for us, and I'm so proud that you want to do something proactive to make our children's school the best place it can be." 

"Thank you," Lex said softly. 

"Besides, I haven't seen you quite this excited about anything since the first time Kendall threw up all over Lionel," Clark teased, even as he shifted onto his back, encouraging Lex on top of him. 

"Shut up, Clark," Lex replied with a chuckle, effectively shutting his husband up with a possessive, demanding kiss. He pulled back slightly, loving the dazed look that only he could bring to Clark's eyes. "Door locked?" 

"Yep." 

"Children haven't developed super hearing yet?" 

"Nope. And Diana's patrolling for me tonight, so I'm all yours." 

"Good." 

There was no further discussion needed as clothing was shed, bodies were worshipped, and two men, who had shared a destiny since one fell from the stars into the other's life, became one again. Nearly an hour later, as they were drifting off to sleep, their quiet voices were heard uttering the words they never went to sleep without saying. 

"I love you, Clark." 

"I love you too... Mister President." 

The sound of Lex's pillow slamming into Clark's face only slightly muffled the laughter the two shared as they settled into one another's arms and slept. 


End file.
